Back With Mum
by Lekyla19Casualty
Summary: This is a school AU where the character as students and teachers at Holby City Royal Academy. Connie finds a surprise visitor outside her office with a letter on day. Then Connie gets yet another vistor, during the Christmas Holidays, and things start to kick off a bit. Will Grace get better. Will Connie stay strong and not snap. Freechamp and maybe Zax if you are lucky enough.
1. Explaining The Characters

**Explaining the characters**

 _Mrs Connie Beauchamp_ \- 42 years old. Head of Year 7, head of maths and maths teacher.

 _Miss Zoe Hanna_ \- 42 years old. Principal.

 _Mr Dylan Keogh_ \- 41 years old. Science Teacher and head of year 11.

 _Miss Rita Freeman_ \- 38 years old. Head of Year 8, Head of English and English teacher.

 _Ms Lily Chao_ \- 30 years old. Science and Maths teacher. Head of Year 9.

 _Mr Charlie Fairhead_ \- 60 years old. Support staff.

 _Mr Max Walker_ \- 27 years old. French teacher.

 _Mr Jacob Masters_ \- 41 years old. Art and English teacher.

 _Nurse Robyn Miller_ \- 30 years old. School nurse.

 _Miss Honey_ \- 26. Dinner lady.

 _Mr Guy Self_ \- 47 years old. History and Geography teacher. Head of Humanities (History and Geography). Head of Year 10.

 _Grace Beauchamp_ \- 11. still recovering.

 _Caleb Knight_ \- 15. In year 10

 _Ethan Hardy_ \- 12. In year 7

 _Noel Garcia_ \- 14. In year 9

 _Alicia Munroe_ \- 14. In year 9


	2. Weekend

**I know that I should be finished my other fics but I can't think if what to write so sorry about that, can't help it. This is just I came up with last night and now I'm typing it up. It probably won't be that good but I read alot of school AU (alternative universe) yesterday so I have some of them in my mind. Please read and review. Constructive criticism.**

 **Connie and Grace have a good, strong and loving relationship. The reason she was living with Sam was because he had insisted and gave Connie and Grace no choice. Grace doesn't really like her father, Sam, or any of the numerous girlfriends that come and go.**

 **Sorry, I know that I am rambling on a little now so I will ket you get to the fic.**

 **Lekyla ..xoxo..**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Weekend**

 _3:58 PM_

It was a Friday afternoon so all the students had now gone home as they finished at half two. The first few days of the term had now gone by fast and the year 7 students were beginning to settle in a little.

Mrs Beauchamp heels echoed through the agora as she walked to the exit if the building for staff and visitors. She signed out and then made her way to her car where Rita was leaning on it.

"Off. Off!" Connie exclaimed.

"Sorry."

Both women got into the shiny white Range rover and drove home. The journey to the hoise was quiet but not awkward, all that could be heard was the slight murmer if the radio.

When they got to the grand house, Connie got out the car first and then followed by Rita who belted into the kitchen. Connie walked into the room and saw Rita scoffing down a large packet of cheese onion crisps.

She paced over to the younger lady and grabbed the bag if walkers off of her. Rita moaned in mock anger and Connie took a few out. She then ate them without making a mess and handed the bag back to her girlfriend.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because I did. Now deal with it." Connie snapped.

"I hate you," Rita smirked.

"No you don't."

Both adults went to their bedroom and got changed from their work clothes. Then they came back down the stairs.

After they had their dinner they lay down on the sofa embracing each other in their arms. They watched a few films before Rita fell asleep. Connie felt her eyes begin to close and before she knew it she also drifted off to sleep.

Connie curly hair was in a ponytail and Rita's was down. Her hair tickled her neck and rested beneath Connie's jaw bone. The curles pressed against the back of the sofa as they slept together.

 _Saturday - 8:39 am_

Connie woke up to the sound of robin birds calling outside. She looked out the large window and saw the sun high in the sky. The sun blazed through the windows and casted dancing shadows throughout the living room.

Connie rose up from the chair, being careful not to wake Rita, and ventured up the stairs. She entered her bathroom and clean herself up. The water splashed onto her face and she patted it dry.

Once she was back downstairs again she noticed that Rita was watching the telly. Quietly, she went to sit next to her.

"Morning Reets."

"Morning. Where were you?"

Rita asked while continuing her focus on the television program that she was watching.

"Oh... I just went upsatirs. Nothing major," Replied Connie.

"Okay."

The two women sat in silence before Connie asked whether Rita wanted any food or not. So the older women walked out the room and into the grand kitchen.

She made some toast and buttered them quickly before returnig ti the slightly smaller room.

"Here."

Connie had said while passing one plate over to Rita. Simultaneously, trying not to fall neither forwards not backwards onto the floor.

"Ta."

That was as all that came from the blonde's mouth mouth before she bit into the single piece if toast.

 _The weekend went by like a blur and before both adults knew it, it was Monday morning and their alarm was calling them._ _It was waking them up for a unsteady and unwanted Monday._

 _6:30 am_

Connie began to stir first and tapped the screen on her phone, making the alarm stop almost instantly. Her first task was waking the blonde haired lady that lay beside her.

She shook her a few times and after calling her name finally she rose up form the bed and climbed out. Connie headed for the bathroom first and Rita afterwards.

After both women with finished getting ready they went downstairs and ate. It wasn't much, but as it never was they were used to the lack of nutrition every morning.

Eventually, they had gotten into the big white car and had started their way to work. The journey went by quicker than usual and they had both talked about various things all the way.

 _7:43 am_

Rita made her way to her office after she signed it and Connie to her's. On arrival she noted down that she needed to talk to the year 7 students about after-school clubs.

 _8:10 am_

The head of year 7 looked at the time on her phone ane headed down the nearest stair well. When she got to the bottom she heard the bell ring. This signalled it was 8:15.

She told them all about the clubs and went back up the stairs once everybody had gone in. Walking back into her office she found a young girl sitting outside it. A letter was held firmly in her hands.

"Gracie darling, what are you doing here?" She asked with a surprised tone.

Almost instantly Grace slowly handes over the letter that she held to her mother. Connie guided her daughter into her office and helped her sit down on a chair near Connie's.

She smoothed her fingers over the opening and slowly opened it. She read it carefully and then looked over at her daughter sitting next to her.


	3. Back With Mum

**Grace already knows about Rita and they love each other like mother and daughter. They get on really well.**

 **Please read and review.** ** _Lekyla_ xx**

 **This carries on from when Connie opens the letter that she gets off Grace, who she found outside her office** **. This is the ending of the previous chapter**

 _Almost instantly Grace slowly handed over the letter that she held to her mother. Connie guided her daughter into her office and helped her sit down on a chair near Connie's._

 _She smoothed her fingers over the opening and slowly opened it. She read it carefully and then looked over at her daughter sitting next to her._

 **Chapter 2**

 **Back With Mum**

 _Dear Connie,_

 _I am sorry this is very short notice but I need you to look after Gracie. Or rather look after her full time. She will not be coming back to me because if my girlfriend._ _This was my decision. She doesn't get enough attention with Grace around so I think Grace should go back to you._

 _Sam._

'How could he do this to her, after you have taken her away. Then, you decide to pit your girlfriend before your daughter, typical Sam. Does she even know why she is here?' _Connie thought._

"Gracie sweetheart, do you know why you're here... with me?" She asked hesitantly.

In response, the young girl shook her head slightly and looked at her mother. Connie could see the slight pain behind her daughter's eyes.

She knew she would love being back here, with her mother. Not Samuel Strachan, who never bothered to do anything to help Grace.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the corridors filled with students as they went to their first lesson. Slowly, Connie helped Grace up and they went past a couple of classrooms and entered Connie's.

"Sit down here."

She had said to Grace while pulling back the chair closest to her. Grace, then, sat down and rested her arms on the table. Soon, the class had begun to appear and more year 9's had sat down im their seats.

 _5 minutes later_

5 minutes later there was a knock on Connie's door. She opened it and it revealed Caleb Knight. He was a year 10.

"Morning Mrs Beauchamp."

"You can sit in that corner next to Alicia." She said sharply whist pointing over to near the window.

When Cal sat down he was immediately trying to win over Alicia.

"Sooooo, Alicia eh. Pretty name for a pretty girl." Cal stated.

"Is it now? What's your name then... oh, your Caleb Knight aren't you?" The Welsh said.

"Indeed so and Cal, please." He charmed back.

The rest of the lesson was full of chatter from their side of the room and Mrs Beauchamp had asked, or rather told, them numerous times to stop chatting.

They hadn't listen though and continued talking throughout the whole maths lesson. Cal had even managed to get Alicia's phone number. Lucky him.

Mrs Beauchamp secretly vowed that she would never sit them together again, unless it was absolutely and comepletly necessary or vital.

The lesson went on and soon it was ended by the bell ringing. Connie hadn't given her class a simple sheet of fraction work to do.

Once everybody had left the classroom, bar herself and Grace, she decided to have a little chat with her daughter.

"Do you want me to tell you why you are here?" She asked delicately.

In return, she got a slow nod if the head so she continued.

"Your father has sent you over here so that I can look after you. Forever. He got told something from his girlfriend and now you with me. For the better. Yeah?"

Grace got a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

 _I don't like Daddy's girlfriend, Emma, she was always mean to me. She would take daddy from me when he was helping me. Eventually, he just didnt bother with me. I love you mummy. I hate daddy and Emma though. xx_

Connie took the paper out of Grace's fragile hands and read it. She smiled as she read it and looked back at her daughter. Both of their faces had big smiles planted firmly on them.

 _Meanwhile in the principal's office_

Meanwhile on the ground floor, in the principal's office, Zoe was having some fun. She and her boyfriend, Max Walker, was kissing like crazy.

 _Back upstairs_

Connie and Grace had returned to the office and were deep in chatter.

"What do you want for tea then?"

Grace just shrugged her shoulders

"I can get you a sandwich for lunch from the canteen if you would like me to."

Grace nodded her head gently. She turned and faced her mother, who's lap she was sat on. After moving around a little Grace was comfortably leaning on her mum, gradually falling asleep.

Time passed quickly and the bell rang for third lesson and Connie got up from her office chair. She lay Grace along the sofa, who was still asleep and put a note near her.

She then went along the corridor to her classroom and opened the door. She had her top-set year 7's now. The students started walking into the classroom and sat in their seats. Ethan sitting in the seat his brother was in earlier that day.

Ethan Hardy knew that this is where is brother sat and knew that Alicia sat in the seat next to him. Secretly, he was a little jealous of his brother but he knew that Cal deserved her mire than he did. After all, Cal is only a few months older than her.

The lesson went on and Noel and Ethan sat chatting to each other. Mrs Beauchamp was a little more lenient towards her year 7's as a year group but still was firm.

When the class finished it was break so Connie went to her office once mkre. When she walked im she saw Grace was still asleep and didnt trouble her.

Before everybody knew it, it was _2:30 pm_ and school that day had finished. Connie had decided not to stay behind after achool and took Grace home.

Grace already knew about Rita and loved her like a mother so there wasn't any grumpy, upset people.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Weekend With Mum

**So, I had typed up all this chapter on the laptop I keep at my nana's house. So... I emailed some homework I had done to my phone but my mum phoned me so I had do go back home. Basically, I had forgotten to email this chapter across. Then I walked back up the giant hill to my nana's house just to email it across. Aarggg!!!! (Stupid me** **).**

 **Sorry this took so long and I didnt update any other fics, I have been really busy but I'm not going to bore you with the excuses. But its here now so hurray!!**

 **I** **have decided to change the title of this story because it would fit more with what I am writing**

 **This starts on Saturday beacuse I decided skip Tuesday - Friday of the week. Please read and review as I would like to know what you think. Constructive criticism. _Lekyla_ xx**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Weekend With Mum**

Connie woke up to a bang and raced downstairs, where she saw Rita helping Grace up off the floor. She quickly ran over and helped.

"Are you okay Gracie?" asked Connie.

"Y... y... yes," Grace stammered.

Once Grace was back on the chair, Connie sat with her.

 _The day went on rather quickly and it was soon bedtime for Grace._

"Come on Grace, time to go to bed yeah," Smiled Rita.

Grace nodded her head gently.

Rita carefully helped Grace stand and took her to bed, where she instantly went to sleep.

 _Sunday morning_

Connie woke up as the birds flew by and called. She rose up from the bed and then climbed out, her bare feet touching the cold floor. Walking to the window she realised Rita was still asleep and peeked slightly through the curtains.

Outside Connie saw the sun placed firmly high in the sky and small white fluffy clouds dotted around. Connie then casted her eyes over to a tall tree and saw Robin birds sitting on a branch, silently.

She soon stepped back from the window and fixed the curtains back to how they were. Then, walking across the room, she entered the bathroom.

Connie turned in the taps on and water poured into the sink, filling it half way. Then she cupped some water in her hands and splashed it onto her bareface.

Once Connie had finished in the bathroom she got dressed in jeans and a jumper. Then, descending down the stairs to the kitchen. She reached for the bread and placed 2 slices into the toaster slots.

When it popped up she took the toast out and buttered the slices after putting them on a plate.

Connie, then, made her way to the living room and sat down on the long sofa. She started eating the toast after turning on the telly and putting on BBC 1.

It wasnt very interesting and Connie wasn't even watching the telly, instead she was wrapped in deep thought.

Time quickly passed and Rita was standing in the doorway of the room - Connie still hadn't noticed this.

"Connie?" Rita quietly said.

Rita walked into the room and sat next to Connie on the sofa.

"What..." Connie tailed as she muttered something else.

"You okay? You seemed a bit... out of it," She asked, whispering the last bit.

"Im fine, just... thinking. That's all." Connie stated quietly.

"Is Grace up yet, Reets?"

"Not that I've heard, I'll go check on her now if you'd like?" Rita questioned.

"Its okay, you don't have to."

Rita and Connie talked a little more before Grace uneasily came down the stairs. When she walked through the doorway her mother just looked blankly at her.

"What didn't you call for me? What if you had hurt yourself?" Connie questioned quietly.

Grace just walked upto her mother and sat beside her. Slowly, the young girl threw her arms around Connie. This was the easy way if saying 'Sorry' without having to talk to anybody.

Connie hugged her back and they sat there embraced in each others arms. Rita had left the room a long time ago and was now back upstairs, sleeping quietly.

The day carried on and Connie and Grace had played many many games.

The first game they played was cluedo. Grace, surprisingly, had won that even though that was her first time playing it.

The second game they played was Lego Indiana Jones on the Xbox 360. They had completed 100 percent of the Raiders of The Lost Ark.

The third game they played was outside. Luckily the rain had stopped and it was beginning to dry up.

 ** _That night_**

Rain poured down the fragile window glass and thunder and lightning sored through the sky. The sky which was illuminated by the streaks of lightning bolts flying through the air filled with car fumes.

The usual dark night sky had been replaced with bright streaks of lightning and loud continuous claps of unbardebale thunder. The thunder woke sleeping people up and kept others awake.

In a large house Connie was tossing and turning in her bed. She was hopelessly trying to send herself asleep but the storm outside was preventing her.

It was not that Connie didn't like storms - not that she saw them as fun. It was the noise and bolts of lighting. That was what she didn't like.

Throughout the night the sky was decorated with lighting bolts and claps of ferocious thunder.

Rain proceeded to pour down windows and roofs. Soaking the ground and making large puddles of water on the pavement and road simultaneously.

 **Sorry this took so long and I didnt update any other fics, I have been really busy but I'm not going ti bore you with the excuses.**

 **Thank you for reading guys, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you wish. I hope you liked the storm part at the end. Once again thanks for reading.** _L xoxo_


	5. Christmas Break

**I wasn't sure what to write for October and November so I skipped to Christmas. I know it is annoying when people do this but I really couldn't think of what to write.**

 **I should probably stop going on now and let you read.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review if you feel like it. Constructive criticism please. Lekyla xx**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Christmas Break**

Connie marched out the school gates and to her car where Rita was patiently waiting for her. When she got there Rita walked up to her and handed her a letter she had taken with her that morning.

Connie steadily got in the car, along with Rita, and started the engine. The journey home was silent but not awkward. When the two women got home they both got out of the car and made their ways to the front door.

They went into the living room which had a chritmas tree in and various other decorations. Connie sat down if the sofa next to Rita and opened the letter.

 _Dear Connie,_

 _I'm not sure when you will get this letter but hopefully before Christmas eve. I will be flying over to England with Emma, my girlfriend. We'll arrive on the 19th or 20th of December, this month._

 _Sam._

Connie finished reading the letter and couldn't believe eyes. Sam and his girlfriend were coming over for Christmas. No. She couldn't let this happen but for once she had no control. They were coming whether she liked it or not.

 **The Next Morning**

 ** _Grace's Point Of View_**

Mum had told me that dad and Emma were coming for Christmas. I really don't want them to though. I don't really like dad anymore and I have never liked Emma. She is so selfish and is always wanting to spend money. Money that she didn't even earn.

 ** _No one's Point Of View_**

Connie, Rita and Grace spent the day relaxing on the sofas and watching various films. They all hadn't eating all day so they were ravenous by 5 o'clock that afternoon. Rita had ordered pizza. They all had a large pizza to themselves.

The day went on and eventually all three women were asleep on the two sofas.

 **A Few Days Later**

It was now the 19th of December, which meant that Sam and Emma would probably be arriving.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

The door bell rang several times as Rita made her way to the door and opened it. Sam and Emma stood on the doorstep, silent, with their bags in hand.

Rita slowly opened the door a little wider and the two entered. Closing the door behind her, she called up the stairs for Connie.

Once Emma and Sam were in the lounge Connie came trudging down the stair like a fully grown elephant.

Sam wondered whether Connie had changed in little time or not. His questioned was soon answered when Connie entered the room.

Connie was dressed in jeans and a stylish thick jumper with pale stars scattered across the front. 'Still the same' Sam barely muttered under his breath.

She sat on the other side of the sofa as Rita brought Grace into the room.

Once Grace had sat down the room fell into an awkward silence, which was soon broken by Rita. She was asked whether anybody want food or a drink.

Connie saying 'yes' to both shifted slightly closer ti her daughter who was sat right at the end if the sofa. That was furthest she could get from her dad on that sofa.

 **10:37 AM**

Not much time had passed but Connie had finished her toast and was now inspecting 'this Emma character'. Connie immediately didn't like her - not that did at one point.

The room remained silent until Sam spoke up. Connie jumped as he did so, which made Sam smirk slightly.

"Anyway... Lets do something later yeah? Go out for a meal maybe." Sam spoke.

"Connie? You okay?" Sam asked.

Connie didn't respond amd was slightly out of it. It took Sam to repeat himself several times and Rita to nudge her a little to bring her back to reality.

"What!" Connie shouted as she jumped slightly.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked for the sixth time.

"Fine. Just... thinking," She responded slowly, clearly with something else on her mind.

 _The day went on slowly, Sam and Rita bith slightly concerned about Connie. She had been acting weird for the afternoon and everybody apart from Emma had clocked it._

 **11:26 PM**

Connie dragged her heels up the stairs slowly. She then walked into her bedroom where she plonked herself down heavily on the bed. She soon fell fast asleep.

 **Sorry this took so long to update, no excuses. I really couldn't think of how to continue this chapter. Please review this and thank you for reading. L xoxo**


	6. The Xmas Trio

**Okkkkaaaayyy, I know it's been like forever since I've uptaded this (or any other) fic, but I wanted it to be alright. *I also had writer's block and lots of revision for my end of year** **tests** *

 ** _(*Ignore the next paragraph*)_**

 **I'v** **e been revising all week and all last week so even though I started this like three days ago I'm only just finished it now.**

 **I've skipped a couple of days to get to Xmas eve, Xmas day and boxing day. So yeh. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **Please review this story. Constructive criticism only. Thank you. Lekyla XX**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Xmas Trio**

 _Connie woke up to the sound of cheerfully voices coming from the garden. She slowly climbed out of the bed, shivering as her bare feet touched the cold floor._

 _She walked into the kitchen and saw him. He stood by the counter with a kitchen knife, which lay on the counter top beside him._

 _Connie jumped back as he lifted the knife off the side and raised it up high. Suddenly, he launched himself forwards..._

 **Christmas Eve**

Connie jumped up and threw the duvet off her, rising up higher in the bed as she did so. Panting heavily, she heard shrieks of laughter and joy.

Slowly, she climbed out the bed and descended down the stairs. She had put on some warm clothes and just walked out the door when her body collided with several snowballs.

She screamed loudly and then made a huge ball of snow which she threw at Rita and Grace. They both laughed madly.

 _1:28 pm_

Connie followed Sam into the living room where they sat on the sofa beside each other. Emma, Rita and Grace had been playing in the snow that lay in the garden for most of the morning now.

Connie looked at Sam who sat to her left. Sam then twiddled his thumbs and played with his feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he said.

"What are you even doing here Sam?!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"Lo..." he began before being interrupted.

"No! No Sam! No!" She started, "I don't want to hear it.

Sam looked puzzled as he replayed what he heard in his head. Making sure that he had had actually been asked why he was here.

He wasn't even entirely sure himself.

He knew Connie was angry with him, so put she could probably murder him in broad daylight. That wouldn't be a pretty sight.

A part of him wanted to have Grace live with him, another wanted his girlfriend to be happy. Saying that however, was only _slightly_ crazy as she didn't smile very often.

Nobody really minded though as Connie wasn't a frequent smiler but when she did smile it often meant she was upto something. Good _or_ bad, it never was pretty.

 **9:47 PM**

It wasn't even that late but everybody had all ready gone up stairs and got into their bed. Within a few minutes all were fast asleep due to the trying day they had had.

 _Outside the wind swept stray litter off the ground and across deserted streets. The grey lamposts' lights flickered on and off continuously as snow slowly began to fall once more._

 _A couple hours had soon gone by and it was early Christmas morning. The sky was still dark and full of stars, whilst the ground was white with piles upon piles of silver glistening snow._

 **Christmas Day**

 **8:34 AM**

Sam charged down the stairs like a little boy and sat with the others, who were already in the lounge. Emma and Connie being the only two sat on the sofa.

Rita, Grace and Sam were all sat around the tree and the presents. The two adults on the floor sat _quietly_ squealing like excited little children.

"This is yours," Rita commented whilst passing Connie a large box black box.

Connie then whispered something unaudiable as she reached for the box. The bottom firmly placed on her lap she gently lifted off the lid.

Inside there was a pair of shoes, but not just any shoes. They were a special kind. _Connie Beauchamp Heels._

They were the sort of high heels that could be worn easily, but with great skill and difficulty. Heels that looked good but were pretty much impossible to walk in.

The only person that they all knew that could walk in them were Connie.

"Who got me these then?" She asked.

Nobody talked. Nobody moved. Then, Sam slowly extended his arm upto the ceiling.

"I did." He said simply.

"Why?"

"I know how much you love those kind of shoes and I didn't know what to get you for a Christmas present. I saw them in a shop and decided I would get them for you," he replied.

 **8:48 PM**

 _They had all finished their food and dessert and they now were in the lounge. Connie and Rita were lying on the couch and Emma was asleep. Sitting on the carpet was Sam and Grace who were playing a board game together._

 _The day gone rather quick and they had all had lots of fun, even Connie despite having to see Sam every time she had turned a corner._

 **4:37 AM**

 **Boxing Day**

 _The wind howled and swayed in through the sky as the bright golden and silver stars shone brightly._

 _They shimmered in the moon light as it slowly moved ever so slightly._

 _The snow which lay on the ground sparkled and sent small, dim rays of wavy light around the place._

Connie lay silently in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She had been awake for some time now as she had been constant tossing and turned under the sheets.

 ** _*_**

 _Boxing Day had been a lazy day in bed and nobody had done much._

 **Sorry about the ending I jist really wanted to get this chapter done and dusted as I've got tiding to do and then pack for my holiday on Friday. Sorry for not updating sooner. _L_ xoxo )**


End file.
